


羞耻

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Past Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw





	羞耻

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“您可真牛逼”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370517) by [orangegoose_toni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegoose_toni/pseuds/orangegoose_toni). 



　　拉莫斯陷进自作自受的泥潭，兜着自己的排泄物晃晃荡荡地在水泥地上滑行。他真希望皮克当时能把枪插进他喉管而不是屁眼里，逼得他只能在这阴暗潮湿的安全屋里做个光荣洞，大半时间肚子都要靠精液填满。  
　　“看看你，连妓都不如。”皮克提了一袋午餐，站在午间阳光下的尘烟里调笑他。拉莫斯几年来的饮食起居全靠他支撑，身心俱残的铁人早就烦透了顶嘴，只翻了两下眼皮不再做争辩。  
　　“怎么，嗓子给屌顶哑了？”那癫子慢条斯理地把纸袋撕开，从里面抽出牛肉汉堡跟薯条，坐在板床上嚼起来。  
　　拉莫斯不说话，他知道皮克只是想作弄他，比起这些不痛不痒的垃圾话，他更在乎男人嘴巴里糊状的食物，那是他唯一正常的营养来源。  
　　皮克接着抬起一侧眉峰，示意拉莫斯靠近些。听见小废人的烂屁股下面咯吱作响的铁轮声，他憋不住地坏笑，食物漏了一胸膛，昂贵的缎绒西装沾满了口水的臭味儿，但拉莫斯并不在乎。  
　　“你得给我清理干净宝贝儿，”皮克咳了两嗓子，残渣从气管里喷出来，溅在拉莫斯眼皮边上。“我才能给你引来德高望重的老鸡巴。”  
　　“吃屎去吧你这狗杂碎。”拉莫斯舔干净疯子衣领上的糊状物，狠狠朝地上啐了口唾沫。  
　　他根本就离不开他。


End file.
